Todas las veces necesarias
by Drewyd
Summary: Amber Volakis y James Wilson se encuentran en la siguiente vida, distintos pero iguales, siempre separados pero siempre buscándose el uno al otro.


**Disclaimer** : House, M.D. no me pertenece, y no busco fines de lucro con esta tragedia de historia.

* * *

 **Todas las veces necesarias**

 _«Te amo como un fantasma ama la casa en la que murió»_

Comienza así: un café bien iluminado en una esquina, con un olor a café que te volvía loco; un contrato firmado con letra desgarbada; el hecho de que su trabajo estuviese a ocho paradas de bus de su trabajo.

Lo ve por primera vez tres semanas después de comenzar su empleo. Es fácil distinguirlo de la multitud; sus rasgos asiáticos lo sacan de la muchedumbre francesa. Cabello azabache sobre el rostro, ropa elegante, rostro y manos pálidas como la leche. Se mueve a ritmo con el autobús, leyendo un libro cuyo título no puede identificar, y le llegan unas ganas incontrolables de acercarse a él y verlo bien, porque hay algo muy particular en la manera en que sonríe, puede jurar que lo había visto antes, pero la lengua se le enreda y el autobús va muy lleno; no quiere perder su puesto.

Unas luces rojas y azules aparecen en su vista periférica, y se voltea para ver a la ambulancia que pasa a su lado, solo un momento, y cuando vuelve a ver el hombre no está.

Para cuando llega a su parada ya se ha olvidado de él por completo.

 **xxx**

Esa noche sueña con algo muy extraño: está en una sala, vestida como cirujana, y hay un cuerpo debajo suyo y un bisturí en su mano y no tiene idea de lo que está haciendo, su cuerpo se mueve solo. Hay otras personas a su alrededor, pero son solo sombras, neblina en forma de humanos que complementan la fantasía. Una de ellas le pasa algo que parece un taladro; ella lo agarra, se inclina y comienza a abrir al hombre como si no hubiese mañana. Alguien dice su nombre, pero ese no es su nombre, y luego despierta.

Está bañada en sudor y el corazón le late en la garganta, pero por más que se esfuerza no logra recordar cómo la había llamado esa oscuridad en su periferia.

 **xxx**

Sabe desde un principio que no tiene madera para ser camarera. No tiene paciencia con las personas, y mucho menos con esos impacientes y groseros ejecutivos que creían que insultar por lo bajo a ella y a su madre iba a ayudar en algo. Sin embargo, toda la vida ha sido la más terca, la que siempre aguanta sin importar qué.

Eso, y necesita el dinero.

Está cien por ciento segura que estudiar idiomas modernos había sido la decisión correcta, y sabe que no le será difícil conseguir un trabajo en la ONU una vez que se ponga las pilas, pero el comienzo siempre es cuesta arriba. Solo necesita aguantar e ignorar los comentarios de segunda mano de su madre que le decían que tenía que haber estudiado medicina.

«¿Yo, doctora? Antes las vacas volarán».

Una tarde, dos meses después de que comenzara su empleo, a uno de sus colegas le da un derrame cerebral. Un segundo está hablando muy animado sobre su hija de dos años, al siguiente estaba balbuceando algo de las Islas Canarias y la herencia del rey Eduardo V. Ella se queda atónita por unos segundos, al igual que el resto del público, y luego él da unos pasos. Su lado derecho del rostro hace muecas y expresiones extrañas, el izquierdo está rígido. Luego colapsa.

—Llama al ciento doce —le ordena a la otra cajera, Marie-Laurie, y se arrodilla frente al hombre caído—. Alza ambos brazos, Louis.

El hombre lo hace. Su brazo izquierdo se mueve hacia abajo casi inmediatamente. Ella agarra su cabeza, la tuerce hacia el lado derecho y la coloca en sus piernas, para que no se ahogue si es que vomita. Louis se ha orinado.

—¿Qué hacemos? —pregunta Marie-Laurie, frenética— ¿Deberíamos darle algo de tomar?

—No —replica sin pensar—; el derrame cerebral puede haberle causado debilidad muscular en la garganta. No queremos ahogarlo.

La ambulancia llega al poco rato; ella vigila con cuidado sus signos vitales, y uno de los clientes lo cubre con una chaqueta para mantenerlo caliente. Les dice a los paramédicos todo lo que observó con un hilo de voz, y cuando se van se queda en el suelo, sentada sobre sus piernas.

—¿Tomaste un curso de primeros auxilios? —le pregunta Marie-Laurie, pasándole un brazo sobre los hombros. Ella no se queja.

—No.

—¿Entonces cómo supiste como hacer? ¿Cómo no perdiste la calma?

—No lo sé —responde con sinceridad. Se siente extraña, desenfocada—. Ni siquiera era buena en biología en el instituto.

—Bueno, ¿quién necesita doctores cuando te tenemos a ti? —dice Marie-Laurie, y ella finge que la frase no la pone incómoda en un nivel que no puede explicar.

 **xxx**

El sueño es demasiado vivido, tiene ganas de gritar. Está en un autobús, a mitad de la noche, pero no se parece a los de París. Esos son distintos, y las calles también son distintas. Está viendo por la ventana, y luego voltea a ver otro hombre. No lo reconoce, pero habla con él en un idioma que no entiende; solo son palabras que salen de sus labios sin su consentimiento. Quiere bajarse del autobús, no está ahí voluntariamente, pero sus pies se rehúsan a separarse del suelo, y saca algo de su bolso.

 _¿Qué estoy haciendo acá? Me quiero ir, me quiero bajar, vengo de un bar y debo volver a la casa y me está esperando—_

Mira al hombre por última vez, y es remarcable el color azul eléctrico de sus ojos. Algo a sus espaldas los ilumina, y los vellos de sus brazos se elevan, y por un momento se siente triste, pero no sabe por qué. Luego todo se vuelve blanco y el mundo se desvanece.

Se despierta tosiendo, con el rostro húmedo de lágrimas, tratando de tocarse el abdomen, porque habría _jurado por Dios y Jesús_ que tenía algo clavado allí.

 **xxx**

Le toma a Gabrielle tres días en convencerla que tome su turno ese sábado, y solo lo hace porque le encanta que la gente le deba favores. Le gusta tener poder sobre la gente, y controlar todo a su alrededor.

El que lo atiende es el otro cajero, Phillip, pero ella le entrega su café y su pastelillo de chocolate. Otra vez tiene esa horrorosa sensación de entendimiento, ¿como puede ser que haya visto al hombre antes?

—Gracias —le dice él, sin acento. «Esa sonrisa la conozco yo, y esos ojos también».

«Sólo que son del color equivocado».

—Disculpa, ¿me puede dar la contraseña del wifi?

Ella se la da. El hombre sonríe por todo, y cuando lo hace sus ojos alargados desaparecen en una fina línea. Se le acelera el pulso y no sabe por qué.

—Eres bueno en eso —le dice un tiempo después, cuando él todavía está sentado al fondo. Abandonó su laptop un momento después de su primera taza, y ahora está pintando lo que parece un corazón en una libreta.

—Gracias —otra de sus sonrisas radiantes—. Me gusta la anatomía.

—¿Eres doctor?

—Nop. Estoy sacando un doctorado en astrofísica.

— _Wow_.

Él se rasca la mejilla, como si eso no fuese una increíble hazaña. Se aparta el flequillo del rostro con dedos flacos, y ella se queda ahí de pie, porque no hay más clientes excepto él.

—Yo soy un asco en biología, pero a ratos recuerdo algo. Yo soy lingüista.

—Yo tampoco era muy bueno, pero me gusta dibujar las partes. El cuerpo humano es… interesante.

Por fin un cliente llega. Ella le muestra una sonrisa escueta, él hace una pequeña reverencia que le resulta adorable. Atiende a la pareja que entra y cuando voltea él ya no está. Cuando va a recoger la taza y el plato, encuentra que hay un papel debajo de ambas. El corazón que había estado dibujando, ya entero, con sombras impresionantes y detalles al punto.

No hay ninguna firma, ningún nombre, pero ella igual lo dobla y lo guarda en su delantal. Se siente como un augurio.

 **xxx**

—Me pidió tus horarios.

—¿Qué?

—Un hombre asiático, flaco, medio guapo. Me preguntó que cuándo trabajas. ¿Lo reconoces?

—Sí —replica, aturdida. Hay algo en ese tipo que hace que desaparezca de su mente en cuanto deja de pensar en él. Tiene el dibujo debajo de una pila de libros de ruso en su habitación.

—¿Y bien?

—¿Y bien qué?

—¿No me vas a preguntar si le di tus horarios?

—Asumo que lo hiciste. Siempre andas metiendo las narices donde no te importa.

—No tienes que ser tan desagradable —replica Marie-Laurie, pero no suena enojada. Ella está agradecida, porque sabe que tiene un talento particular para irritar a la gente, y trabajar con colegas que la odian en un trabajo que odia no suena prometedor.

Se lo encuentra más o menos en febrero, varios meses después. Está a punto de comenzar un nuevo empleo, ya ha puesto su renuncia en el que tiene actualmente. Casi se ha olvidado por completo del hombre, excepto por esas veces que sus ojos caen en el dibujo y recuerda esa sonrisa tan radiante y los ojos oscuros y cálidos que desaparecían con ella.

—Hola —dice, cuando ella le coloca la taza en la mesa con un pan con pasas. Ella parpadea por unos segundos.

—Hola —replica, mirándolo por arriba. No ha cambiado ni un poco desde la última vez que lo vio, y ella tampoco. Marie-Laurie había renunciado en Navidad, por lo que no hay nadie que le jalase el pelo por esa reunión—. Te tomó tu tiempo volver.

—Tuve que ir a resolver unos asuntos en Seúl.

—Así que eres de Corea.

—¿Pensaste que era chino? —él no suena ofendido. Ella tiene la sensación de que no muchas cosas pueden ofenderlo. Para difuminar el momento decide revelar algo personal.

—Yo no soy francesa. Vengo de Alemania.

—¡Vaya! Y no tienes ni el mínimo acento.

—Lingüista —dice, alzando una ceja. Él ríe.

—Tienes razón —se toca el flequillo (¿hábito nervioso?) y ve a alguien detrás de ella—. Hay más clientela que te necesita. ¿Cuándo terminas tu turno?

Aparece justo a la hora que le indicó, con el cuello del suéter hasta arriba y la capucha de su parca sobre la cabeza.

—Siento que te conozco de alguna parte —le dice cuando se lo encuentra, de cara a cara. Él baja el rostro—; pero nunca he estado en Corea. Apenas salía de Dresde cuando estaba en Alemania.

—Yo no he estado nunca en Alemania —pero ese no es el punto. Ella no lo recuerda por el rostro o porque es coreano o porque dibuja bien corazones. Lo recuerda porque siempre tiene una sonrisa para todos, porque sus dedos son largos y ágiles y porque en _ningún universo habría podido olvidar el sonido de su voz_ —

Se repente se siente débil y ligera, no le gusta el sentimiento. Tiene ganas de volver a casa, de visitar a su madre de nuevo, hablar su lengua materna con vocales fuertes y tomar una maldita cerveza decente. Alza el cuello de su abrigo y se mete las manos en los bolsillos.

—Lo siento, yo… me tengo que ir, no, lo siento.

Él le grita algo a sus espaldas, pero ella sigue caminando. Se siente apretada, se siente doloroso alejarse, y no se siente correcto, pero luego—

—¡AMBER!

Su cuerpo se detiene sin que ella pueda hacer nada, y no sabe por qué.

—¿Cómo me has llamado?

—Amber —repite él cuando la alcanza.

—¿Por qué me llamaste así?

—¿Por qué te detuviste? —ahora suena más enojado que ninguna otra cosa.

«Entonces no es tan débil como aparenta». Ambos se quedan mirando, con los alientos frente a sus rostros. Él alarga una mano para tocarle el rostro, ella le deja.

—Me llamo Jutta, no Amber.

—Y yo soy Kyung-jae, no James.

—Nadie dijo que te llamabas James.

—Ese nombre me ha rondado la cabeza desde hace un tiempo, mas o menos cuando te vi en el autobús.

—Eso no tiene sentido —dice, pero es inútil, porque nada tiene sentido entre ellos. Arriba es abajo y abajo es arriba.

 _¿Por qué me ha llamado Amber?_

Pero eso ya no importa, porque la sensación de surrealismo se desvanece. Un camión pasa a su lado y los ilumina. Kyun-jae tiene los ojos alargados y el cabello con un corte tazón y es alto, pálido y esquelético como un fantasma, y está segura de que no lo ha visto nunca en su vida.

Eso no significa que no quiera conocerlo.

—Ven a mi apartamento —le dice, alargando una mano. Él la toma. Vuelve a sentirse cómoda en su propia piel, en su propia identidad como Jutta, mujer rubia oriunda de Dresde de veinticinco años que disfruta de los idiomas y de irritar al mundo en general—. Tengo una cama de agua que te va a encantar.

—Nunca he estado en ninguna —dice con curiosidad, siguiéndola, todavía tomados de la mano.

—Confía en mí, te va a encantar.

 **xxx**

Termina así: su apartamento iluminado por las estrellas; su gato maullando sin parar. Resulta que a él no le gustan las camas de agua, resulta que a ella no le importa tener sexo a mitad del piso de su sala.

Hay algo frenético en ella, algo que quiere aferrarse a él y nunca dejarlo ir. Sin embargo, siente que tiene todo el tiempo del mundo para conocerlo, y si no, siempre puede continuar en la próxima vida.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora** : Por fin he escrito esta trama que me venía persiguiendo desde hace tiempo. Dado que ambos andan muertos, pensé "¿Por qué no se pueden reunir en la otra vida, como las almas gemelas que son?", y luego pensé "¿Y por qué en USA? ¿Por qué no en otro país, con otras nacionalidades, con otra vida?". Lo único que traté de mantener fueron sus personalidades, su _alma_. Me quedo un poco más sobrenatural de lo que esperaba, pero espero que les haya gustado.

PS: Por _poco_ escribo 911 en vez del número de emergencia de París. Malditos cambios nacionales.

Muchas gracias por leer; comentarios y críticas siempre bien recibidas.


End file.
